


Tony Dealing With Feelings

by Thisishappening



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Set In Its Own Universe, kind of crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisishappening/pseuds/Thisishappening
Summary: Tony dealing with feelings the best way he knows, with Sass and Avoidance.Tony rolled his eyes, “Stop trying to psycho analyse me, and how many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing between me and Steve-”“And even if there was, it would never work out?” Rhodey interrupted.“Exactly.”“No, not exactly, how do you know it would never work out, if you never try?”“Because I don't want to lose him over the chance of it never working out, I’ll stay his friend because that’s better than the alternative, when we inevitably crash and burn.”“Well at least you admitted that you’re in love with Steve, that is the first step to acceptance.”Tony froze, “Damn you, Rhodey.”“I’ll let Pepper know that she was right, as always.”





	Tony Dealing With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in a while, not beta-read, but please read and tell me what you think.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the kudos and comments on previous works, they make my day.

Tony blinked once, then twice in disbelief, “Run that by me one more time.”

Rhodey sighed exasperated, “Steve wanted to know why you haven't been in the communal room for the last three days, I wanted to say it was because you were pretending you weren’t head over ass in love with him, but that's none of my business, so I told him you were just busy and would be there for movie night. Tonight.”

…

“I want War Machine back, and I'm revoking your best friend privileges.”

Rhodey snorted, “So we’re just going to casually ignore the fact that you're in love with Captain Star Spangled Banner.”

Tony turned back to his latest invention, a crossbow that would shoot two arrows at a time, ignoring everything Rhodey had just said, “The only thing between me and Steve is teamwork, and thinly-veiled dislike.”

Rhodey nodded his head, “Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that Tony, maybe if you say it enough, it might actually come true.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Stop trying to psycho analyse me, and how many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing between me and Steve-”

“And even if there was, it would never work out?” Rhodey interrupted.

“Exactly.”

“No, not exactly, how do you know it would never work out, if you never try?”

“Because I don't want to lose him over the chance of it never working out, I’ll stay his friend because that’s better than the alternative, when we inevitably crash and burn.”

 

“Well at least you admitted that you’re in love with Steve, that is the first step to acceptance.”

Tony froze, “Damn you, Rhodey.”

“I’ll let Pepper know that she was right, as always.”

 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “If you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart, otherwise you're just an ass.”

Rhodey grinned, “You seem to be feeling better, FRIDAY, let the team know that Tony’s joining them for dinner.”

“Already done, Master Rhodes”

“Traitors. All of you.”

——————————————————————————————

 

Tony’s fingers were tapping out a mindless pattern on his chest, as he paced back and forth, how was he supposed to get himself out of this. Rhodey, the traitor, had set up dinner and movie night and then bailed, with the excuse that he had “important military stuff” to do. 

Tony held several doctorates and was a certified genius, did Rhodey seriously think that flimsy excuse would fly?

Tony startled at the amused cough coming from the doorway, he looked up to see Natasha leaning in the doorway, eyebrows raised, and an amused smile painting her lips.

“Everything okay, Tony?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed at her knowing smile and tone of voice, and straightened his sleeves, “I just came to tell you that I can’t make it to dinner, I just made a breakthrough with Clint’s arrows, so I can't make it.”

Natasha smiled, “Uh-huh, and that’s all you came to say?”

“…Yes.”

“You know, you could have just asked Jarvis to pass the message on?”

“…”

“…”

“And, on that note, I will be leaving.”

Natasha drew in on herself, making her self smaller, and a comforting smile slipped on her face, “Want to tell me why you’re actually here?”

“That would be a No, No, and Nope.” Tony smiled sarcastically, popping the ‘P’.

“Tony-“ 

“нет, I learned that specifically for you, and would you stop doing that thing to your face!” Tony whined.

“What thing?” Natasha said innocently, her head tilted to the side, and blinked owlishly.

Tony waved his hand in the direction of her face, “That, that right there, stop it.”

“Is there something wrong with my face?”

“The only thing wrong with your face is that I can see it.” Tony snarked.  
Natasha grinned, back to normal, linking arms with Tony, “Clint has enough arrows, if it’s not urgent, you can join us for dinner, Steve’s not the only who’s missing you-” Tony stared at her guiltily, “-but I forgive you, this time.”

Tony sighed, “Let’s just go eat the damn food.”

 

——————————————————————————————

 

“He lives!” Clint crowed loudly when Tony entered the room.

“Well, someone’s happy aren’t they, wonder how happy you’d be when you find out your brand-new upgraded arrows accidentally fell into the fireplace?” Tony snarked.

Clint snorted, “You love me too much to do that.”

“Yeah, are you sure you really want to test that theory, birdbrain?”

Clint grinned, and opened his mouth to speak, before a hand clamped over it.

“Be nice, Hawkeye, Tony’s finally gathered the courage to face Cap, don’t scare him away.” Sam said, wiggling his eyebrow’s in Tony’s direction.

“Wow, Wilson, your ass must be jealous all the time.”

“My ass?”

“Yeah, from the amount of shit coming out of your mouth”

Bruce choked on his tea, “Guys, can we please be civil today?”

“No problem, Banner, it’s just that Tony here is jealous because I’ve been spending a lot of time with Steve recently.”

“Jealous, yes, I’m jealous, jealous of all the people who haven’t met you.”

“Really, Stark, is it that hard to just agree, and admit that you looove our dear Captain?” Sam said, the teasing tone taking all the bite out of it.

“Well, I could agree, but then we’d both be wrong, and we don’t want that now do we?”

“Guys…” Bruce interrupted.

“No, let him speak Bruce, he’s bound to say something intelligent someday.” Tony replied, dismissing the voice of reason.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Cap!” several voices exclaimed.  
——————————————————————————————

Steve’s eyebrows rose, “What’s going on?”

Tony froze and turned to look at the newcomer, staring dumbly at the person he’d been avoiding for the last couple of days.

“Is there something wrong with my face?” Steve asked confusedly to the other occupants of the room.

“The only problem with your face is that I can see it, when I’m supposed to be watching the movie.” Natasha replied, trying to shove Steve out of the way.

 

Everyone stared at the tv, which was already playing the movie,

“Tash-“

“Nat-”

“Romanov-” several voices protested.

“Seriously, Tasha, I hate it when you do that?” Clint groaned.

“Well, you were too busy staring at Tony mooning over Steve.

“Nat!” Tony stared at her with disbelief.

 

“What, Tones, I don’t know how a genius can be so blind, Steve’s obviously head over shield in love with you, how can you not see that?”

“I'd like to see things from your point of view, trust me I would, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass.”

Tony saw several pitying looks thrown his way, before Steve stepped in his eyeline, “I bet your brain is still in it's packaging, seeing as you've never used it”

“What?”

“I can’t pinpoint when I fell in love you, but you gave me a home, a family, and you opened up to me, what is there not to fall in love with?”

——————————————————————————————

“You should thank me, you know?”

“Thank you?,” Tony asked looking over at Tasha, “,for what?”

“For that.” Natasha pointed at Steve who was trying to intimidate Wade who had just walked in with Peter.

Tony smiled softly at Steve, “Thanks Nat, for bringing me joy, but then again you bring everyone joy… when you leave the room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it, or what you thought of it. :)


End file.
